


Mind-Reading Robot

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aigis is a curious machine, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, mayybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Aigis could read Koromaru's thought through his body language. What if it's not just the Shiba Inu?





	Mind-Reading Robot

The lounge at night was quiet and comfortable to stay in.

"... 'I'm on my own, huh.'"

Shinjiro, who was at the stairs, flinched.

"'Well, I do not care what you guys think about me.'" A pause. "'I am doing things my way… and there is nothing you guys can do about it.'"

Minato and Fuuka turned around to see the blonde with her hand rubbing her chin. She glanced at them.

"... Shinjiro thought," Aigis said.

They exchanged glances, then looked at Shinjiro.

This is awkward, Fuuka thought. Being done that would feel really terrible. On top of that, he is alone.

"... 'Shinjiro-senpai is by himself a lot,'" Aigis said.

Fuuka widened her eyes.

"'Does he like to be alone…? Or is he just shy…?'" Aigis continued. "'To be honest, I am a little worried about him. He must be so sad being alone all the time.'"

Fuuka headbutted the wall.

Shinjiro fixed his beanie.

"'I wish I could talk to him a bit more like Minato-kun does. Ah, they seem so good together. Even my fanfiction about them gets a lot of favorites-'"

"Stop it, Aigis," Minato said. He enjoyed watching this kind of incident in the records, but this was just cruel.

The android looked at him. "But Minato-san, I thought you enjoy watching this kind of incide-"

"Shut up, Aigis."

"... Understood." She knew this word too well. A final code Minato made which means, you really should shut up for real. Aigis bowed and went up the stairs.

Another wave of awkwardness.

Minato noticed that Shinjiro gave him a look and backed away.

Right. If Shinjiro came here Fuuka would feel even worse. He nodded to the senior.

The curled up Fuuka now had her back to the wall and hugged herself. Trying to reassure her, he almost said he already knew her fanfic existed, but then he thought that was a bad idea.

Minato sat down next to her. Her shoulders were stiff and slightly shook. She wasn't crying but was pressing her forehead against her knee, hiding her face. It seems she didn't want to move and attract attention. He knew that feeling very well.

"... You are great, Fuuka," he began. "You are really determined with your cooking and writing skills. And you are gentle and considerate."

Fuuka remained silent.

"Bad things happen, but you don't complain at all. You would smile and cheer other people, like how you did with me." Minato didn't plan anything to say but somehow the words came out. "Doing what you want without restraint, I could learn that from you. I respect you." Minato thought for a moment. "About Shinjiro, you are with him a lot. I think he likes that."

"... Really?" Fuuka looked up. "He won't feel... creeped out?"

"No way. He's glad," Minato said. "All the things you've been doing are saying that you care, and Shinjiro is good at knowing that someone cares." He shrugged. "Even though he said he didn't care if someone cares."

"But, is that enough?"

"Shinjiro's trying to act tough and be complicated and all, but he's simple." Even he was surprised how simple the beanie guy was. "Knowing that you care is enough. You are good enough."

"... Maybe you're right," Fuuka said. "I… never see it that way."

"Now that you see it that way," he said. "Go talk to him?"

"Roger!" Fuuka stood up and ran upstairs.

Minato blinked. It was hard to believe he said all of those. Fuuka could make people talk a lot.

 

* * *

 

"... Data successfully transferred," Aigis said, holding a USB drive. The incident that happened a few minutes ago was showing on the big monitor. "... Minato-san would be pleased with this new record."

The command room door opened.

"Oh, Minato-san."

Minato grabbed the USB drive and threw it out the window.

"Ah… It contains useful information," Aigis said. "It was a pity."


End file.
